


Heal

by EmmaBryonyFox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Gen, Pre-Stream (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBryonyFox/pseuds/EmmaBryonyFox
Summary: Pike wants to heal people, she wants to heal him.





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy that I got Pike and Grog, I really love their friendship.

The day had begun quiet, mundane even. Pike woke up and the first thing she found was a note from her great-great-grandfather Wilhand, informing her about his little journey to the Bramblewood Forest. This happened every now and then, so she didn’t think any of it. Instead, she spent the day reading about new healing magic she could learn when she grew stronger. She wasn’t capable enough to cast those spells just yet, but some say, she was sure of it, she would save people from death. She wasn’t aware that this would happen sooner than expected.

The day progressed, and slowly but surely, Pike became anxious, she didn’t really understand, why. Wilhand was still in the forest, but that wasn’t unusual. Or maybe, today it was. What if Pike’s concern meant something? What if something bad had happened and Sarenrae tried to warn her? Worried, Pike grabbed her medicine kit and left her home, heading for the Bramblewood Forest. It was a warm and pleasant day, the sky was blue, the flowers bloomed and the people were good-humoured, but Pike didn’t pick any of it up. She was too nervous, marching towards the forest while the bad feeling only got worse.

Pike didn’t know the Bramblewood Forest as well as Wilhand did, and so she had no idea where she went while stumbling through the brush, but she knew she was on the right path. She only hoped she wouldn’t arrive too late. All of a sudden, she heard a noise, not the singing of the birds, not the rustling of the leaves in the wind, not the sound of an animal, no, it was different. That was the moment Pike started running.

She arrived right on time. The first thing she saw was her great-great-grandfather covered in blood and with a terrified look on his face. However, that wasn’t what worried Pike the most. Because the second thing she saw was the Goliath. She didn’t know how he got there or what had occurred to him, but she knew that he needed help. Soon. And she was the only one present that could offer that help.

“What happened?”, she asked, hiding the panic in her voice and trying to appear composed, although right now, she only wanted to scream.

“He saved me. He saved my life and then they just beat him. His own family, they beat him and then left him here to die. Pike, you have to help him, he’s not supposed to die yet!”

Without any further hesitation, Pike began her work. There was a lot of blood, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle, at least that was what she was thinking to convince herself that she could save the Goliath’s life. She started without magic, stabilised him while praying to Sarenrae and asking for her assistance. When she started to cast the first spells, she was already exhausted, but she would not give up. She couldn’t let a life go to waste. It took her all her energy, but at the end of the day, the Goliath’s wounds were closed and very slowly, he opened his eyes. Pike used the last of her strength to smile at him.

He spotted Pike, looking at her some seconds without moving or saying anything, before he tried to get up, but started violently coughing instead. Oh no. What if Pike oversaw something? What if she hadn’t saved the Goliath after all? Her doubts took over her thinking, until she felt the warm presence of Sarenrae in the back of her head, telling her that she had done everything right, that she had done good. Forcing herself to smile again, she approached the Goliath, who had stopped coughing.

“Are you okay? Is anything still hurting?”, she asked and placed her little gnome hand on his enormous arm. He watched it warily, then looked into Pike’s eyes.

“Thought I am dead. Pretty sure I should be dead”, he said quietly, glancing at Pike as if she wasn’t real.

“Well, you are not dead, fortunately. Otherwise I couldn’t thank you for saving my great-great-grandfather’s life. Thank you!”

At Pike’s words, the Goliath’s head turned to Wilhand and his expression became both surprised and relived. After some quiet moments passed, he dropped his head and sat there, on the ground, the tall and strong, intimidating man, looking far more vulnerable than the two little gnomes next to him. Pike couldn’t watch him suffer any further.

“Hey, we’re going home now, do you want to come with us?”, she asked and when the Goliath looked up again, she could see Wilhand nod enthusiastically.

“Why are you helping me?”, the man asked and Pike smiled a bit brighter before she answered.

“Because it is the right thing to do.”

She wanted to heal the Goliath from his sadness.


End file.
